Incredible Hulk Vol 1 404
| StoryTitle1 = Disarray Thataway | Writer1_1 = Peter David | Penciler1_1 = Gary Frank | Inker1_1 = Cam Smith | Colourist1_1 = Glynis Oliver | Letterer1_1 = Joe Rosen | Editor1_1 = Bobbie Chase | Synopsis1 = Brainwashed by the Red Skull, the Hulk has been sent out into the Amazon Jungle to assist the Juggernaut in his battle against the Avengers. Although the Juggernaut is rearing for a fight, the Red Skull reminds him that they have legally purchased the land. Although the Juggernaut tells the Avengers that they are trespassing, this does nothing to dissuade the Black Knight and his team from investigating what is going on in the fortress. When the Juggernaut orders the Hulk to attack the heroes, he is confused at first. However, thanks to Mentallo's mental manipulations, the Hulk sees the Juggernaut as his father, Brian Banner and the Avengers as different versions of himself. Meanwhile, in Reno, Betty Banner is out grocery shopping and learns that all the meat with green tags on the label have been treated with gamma radiation. This convinces her not to buy it. While back at the home she shares with Marlo Chandler, Rick Jones tries to snap Marlo out of her catatonic state since he had her resurrected. Suddenly, there is a knock at the door and he answers it. He is greeted by Keith and Ray, Marlo's brothers, who inform Rick that they have come to take her home. While back in the Amazon, the Hulk and the Juggernaut continue their battle with the Avengers, trouncing them with their enhanced strength. While at a lab inside the Red Skull's facility, something is causing the creature called Piecemeal to act up, and the head scientist orders his subordinates to make sure the creature remains subdued. While at that moment, the other members of the Red Skull's New World Order are flying in to see how operations are going. The battle between Juggernaut, the Hulk and the Avengers rages on with Earth's mightiest heroes just barely holding on. However, things begin going wrong when the Juggernaut compliments the Hulk for a job well done. Still seeing the Juggernaut as his father, the compliment from a man who never gave him any becomes confusing. Mentallo detects that something is going wrong but cannot figure it out. The Juggernaut's continued words of encouragement continue to confuse the Hulk. Back in Reno, both Betty and Doc Samson arrive at her home just as Rick kicks the Chandler brothers out, telling them that Marlo is staying with him before slamming the door in their faces. Back in the Rainforest, the Juggernauts continued encouragements suddenly strike the Hulk as odd enough be begins to shake off his mental conditioning. Realizing that someone is manipulating him, the Hulk gives in to his rage and lays into the Juggernaut. Suddenly, he shouts to be let go so loud he causes enough feedback to break Mentallo's control. In the aftermath of the battle, the Hulk and the Vision are the only two left standing and they watch as the New World Order's plane suddenly crashes into the citadel, causing a massive explosion. With the Juggernaut contained, the Hulk and the Avengers rush to the scene of the crash but find nothing left but wreckage and flames. They are unaware that deep below in the secret chamber the members of the New World Order have survived and are meeting. The Red Skull explains that this organization will soon take over and rule the entire world. The Red Skull explains to Silvermain, that they were almost discovered by a spy whom they killed and used for spare parts in their experiment. However, when Doctor Perkins comes to tell the Red Skull that Piecemeal has escaped, the Red Skull shoots him right between the eyes. He then tells the other members of the New World Order that they are going to experience a minor setback. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * * ** ** ** ** ** Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** ** Other Characters: * * * Dr. Perkins * * unidentified monster Locations: * * , Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = Continuity Notes * Avengers, Thor & Captain America: Official Index to the Marvel Universe places that appearances of the Avengers here as happening after the events of . However, this cannot be correct based on the following facts: ** Crystal is wearing her yellow costume here, she changes into a black and white costume starting in . ** Likewise the Vision is depicted in his white android body. He was transferred into the red & green body of his Earth-932 counterpart, also in Avengers #360. While this "Anti-Vision" infiltrated the group in that same issue in the Visions white body, he was destroyed in . ** Lastly, Black Knights eyes are depicted as normal, which counters the fact that when he became Sersi's Gann Josin in his eyes changed to black with red pupils. ** As such, the appearance of the Avengers here would fit continuity better if they all appear here between and . * Marlo was killed by Jackie Shorr back in . She was brought back to life . However, she remains in a catatonic state until . * This story recounts the abusive relationship between Bruce Banner and his father Brian that has previously been explored in and . * Sersi's hesitation to help Crystal in battle during this story is because of a love triangle involving the Black Knight and the two women that will run from to . Part of this is complicated thanks to a symbiotic bond that is formed between Sersi and the Black Knight during this period. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}